This invention relates generally to originating registers for use in telephone equipment, and more particularly to static, solid-state originating registers that are compatible with electromechanical systems.
Originating registers are well known components in electromechanical cross-bar switching systems. Examples of two such cross-bar switching system are the NE-5* cross-bar system manufactured by Northern Telecom Limited and the number 5 cross-bar system manufactured by Western Electric. The static, solid-state originating registers that are the subject matter of the present invention will be described in the context of the NE-5 cross-bar system; in fact, the static, solid-state originating registers that are the subject matter of the present invention are a direct replacement for the electromechanical originating registers that were originally employed in the NE-5 cross-bar system. FNT *Trademark
As stated previously, originating registers are well known components in electromechanical cross-bar switching systems. In general terms, the operation of an originating register can be described as follows. When the handset of a telephone set is lifted off-hook, the "dial tone marker" selects an originating register, which then proceeds to receive the serially dialled digits. After pre-screening the dialled digits and deciding that sufficient digits have been dialled for that call, the originating register calls in an idle "completing marker". The originating register then transfers all the data (re the dialled digits), in parallel format, to the "completing marker". The originating register then drops out of the call processing sequence, allowing the completing marker to complete the processing of the telephone call.
The static, solid-state originating register of the present invention provides the same function of the just described originating register of the NE-5 cross-bar system; in fact, one embodiment is a lead for lead replacement for the NE-5 originating register.